Gorgeous Nightmare
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: After Ashley  fic , Ashes and Andy are together... it's just a one shot about them... sequel to Ashley


**Gorgeous Nightmare**

_Another Ashley Andy fiction… there should be many many many more but im busy so it aint hapennin_

_I've got another confession to make  
>So complicated let me try to explain<em>

Andy lay beside Ashley in the hotel bed. They had always been at least two to a room but things had changed. Andy and Ashley always shared a room and they didn't fight for the bed vs. the couch anymore. Andy watched Ashley sleep. It didn't feel wrong or odd, it felt more right than almost anything ever had. He let his finger tips brush some of Ashley's hair away from his tanned face. He couldn't believe how his life had changed since he had manage to tell/show the other man how he felt.

_Don't want this feeling to go away  
>So it stays (It stays) (It stays) (It stays)<em>

Nothing had ever felt so right. He didn't care if he had roved everyone right he was a 'faggot' he was also a hell of a lot happy than they would ever be. He stroked Ashes hair and felt a sense of comfort and belonging he never thought he would find. Ashes drove him crazy but it was the good kind, the best kind of crazy.

_Is it the way that you talk  
>That's causing me to freak<em>

Andy leaned back as Ashes began to stir. He watched him stretch. He let his eyes follow the graceful lines of his long body.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Ashes demanded rubbing his eyes and shaking his hair out. His voice was enticing.

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"This is new," Ashes said getting up and stretching. Andy followed his lead.

"Maybe," Andy said.

"Any new songs for today?" Ashes asked searching the floor for his pants. He wasn't lying when he said he had problems keeping them on. He knew that Andy often stayed up after he was asleep to write. Andy rarely slept and then only fitfully.

"Maybe, if you'll sing it for me." Andy said a wicked smile playing over his lips. He loved Ashley's voice.

"Maybe I will," Ashes said stepping closer to Andy now that he had managed to locate his pants.

_Is it the way that you laugh  
>That's making my heart beat<br>_

Andy rested his hand against the shorter man's face. He leaned down for a kiss. He let him go though after the brief and surprisingly chaste kiss. He wasn't trying to start something. He just loved to kiss Ashley. Ashley smirked at Andy. He let a laugh bubble forth. Andy sighed his blue eyes joyfully bright. Ashes always made him feel relaxed. He always knew how to lighten Andy's mood, how to make him not feel tired no matter how little sleep he got. He felt like he would stop functioning without Ashes. His heart would stop. After a moment he gave him to Ashes temptation and pressed his lips to Ashley's.

"I win," Ashes whispered.

_Is it the way that you kiss  
>It's gotta be the way that you taste<em>

_(You taste) (You taste) (You taste)_

Andy's lips were like magic against Ashes. Ashley was addicted to touch… especially Andy's. He wasn't sure what it was about the way Andy kissed but it was addicting, worse than any drug, and a thousand times more delicious. He felt Andy's arms wrapped around his waist as he twined one hand in Andy's tousled hair. Ashley could feel his own skin heating up as Andy slipped his tongue into his mouth. That was when a there was a pounding on the door to the room.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
>Old habits never seem to go away<br>_

Andy and Ashley released each other instantly. Ashley stumbled back muttering curse words under his breath. His heart was still thundering far faster than it should be as Andy went to the door. Ashley shook his head violently trying to shake off the feeling that Andy always left him with. He looked at Andy he looked so calm and put together that it Ash had to wonder at it. Andy looked completely unaffected by the sensations that had threatened to knock Ashes off his feet. Andy forced himself not to loose his temper as he walked toward the door. He knew that he had things to do today it wasn't whoever was at the door's fault that Ash had distracted him.

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah  
>We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life<br>_

Ashley slipped into the bathroom as Andy got the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed as he began checking himself against stereotypes. They say that your eyes shine when you fell in love and he guessed it was true because his eyes were brighter, the shadows under his eyes that had lurked there for so long were gone. He had filled out again, his ribs no longer showed, and the small times he managed to catch a work out were showing. He shook his head even more than these healthy signs he simply felt more _alive._

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive!  
>First impressions are hard to erase<br>_

CC didn't particularly enjoy getting Andy and Ashes out of bed but he had to do it or the morons would never be ready in time for the days events. CC couldn't help but think that Andy looked a hell of a lot better, maybe it was the fact that with Ashley he got a few hours of sleep a night instead of none whatever it was the singer looked a lot more rejuvenated if unhappy when he answered the door. CC thought it was hard to compare this man with the boy he had first met. He had a whole knew air about him. It was a lot better in the band now. The first time he had seen Ashley and Andy together there had been a dark, sexual, painful, tension between the two though both had seemed oblivious.

"Time to get up," CC said grinning into Andy's glare.

"I am awake," he said.

"Ah, but you were other wise occupied," CC slid out of reach and down the hall before Andy had time to contemplate hitting him.

_Etched in my mind and just won't go away  
>Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe<em>

Andy began to get ready as Ashley stepped out fully dressed and ready to go except for paint which he had to locate in the mess the room had become. He still couldn't shake the images of Ashes in his head. The ones that made him difficult to approach. It wasn't the soft artistic side of Ashley that Ashes usually showed when with the guys. It wasn't even the raw passionate side he showed only Andy. It was the hard ass rock star he was onstage. It was the image the fans got and it was the image that stuck with Andy. He shook his head. Maybe he wasn't dealing with this correctly. He was using excuses to hide from Ashes.

_I've gotta change (Change) (Change) (Change)  
><em>

Ashley could tell that Andy was thinking hard about something so he didn't bother him as he dawned his war paint. He simply watched the blue eyes boy as he pondered. Andy was trying to figure out what he needed to change. He felt like there was a reserve in him when he was with Ashes. He didn't want it there but he didn't know what it was. He was distracted as he did his paint and a couple of times Ash barely saved him from completely screwing it up.

"You alright?" Ash said. He had decided he couldn't ignore whatever had suddenly grabbed Andy's attention because Andy was going to make himself look like a fool.

_Is it the way that you feel against my body  
><em>

It was the last song and Andy leaned to press his back against Ashes as they played. Ashes grinned as he moved with the motion of the bass. Andy felt the sexual tension and wondered if they were being way to obvious. That was when it hit him; he was worried about what the fans would say. Black Veil Brides was his life and if his and Ashes relationship got in the way of it he had no idea what he would do. It was a good thing he knew the lyrics backwards, forwards, and in his sleep because right then his mind was miles away. He barely noticed as the song ended until the fact that he had ceased to speak hit him. Instantly he began the speech for goodbye. Yet it still seemed that he couldn't focus. It didn't seem to matter because the fans didn't notice…

_Is it the way that you act, so damn naughty_

"You alright man?" CC said coming up to Andy, "you looked out of it."

"Yea," I said shaking my head to clear it. I could see Ashes coming toward me a look of worry on his face.

"Let them deal with it," Jake whispered in CC's ear hauling him away as Ashes came up to Andy. Ashes slipped his hands into mine and stood in front of me. He gave me one of his most seductive looks and leaning closer.

"Ashes," Andy said. It didn't seem to matter that Ash was several inches shorter than him he still held him pinned there and unable to move. Andy leaned in for a kiss but Ashley pulled away and shook his head a nearly demonic look on his face.

"Tell me what it is," he said his voice sounded hot.

"I... I guess I'm just worried," Andy managed to get out. Right then he really wanted to jump Ashes but he knew Ashes was stronger.

"Worried?" he asked leaning in to press his lips to mine for a moment so brief it seemed almost that Andy had imagined it.

"The fans, they might not like," he waved one of his hands in futile motion. He couldn't THINK with Ashes this close. He was far too tempting.

"Our fans about accepting themselves, what would they say if they knew you were denying or hiding what you were," he said looking at Andy in a way Andy was very certain should be illegal.

"I don't know," Andy managed. He wasn't used to feeling like this. Ashes was the only one that had ever managed to do this.

_Is it the way that you shake  
>When your hips move to the bass<br>(The bass) (The bass) (The bass)  
><em>

Andy let Ashes drag him away. He didn't even particularly notice as to where. He only heard the heavy music. His eyes were locked on Ashley. He watched as Ashes hauled him up the stairs to a tour bus.

"Can we join?" he said to a boy Andy didn't recognize, he looked kind of like Marilyn Manson.

"Fuck yea!" the boy said shoving open the door. Ashes hauled Andy up the stairs. Normally Andy would have pulled away from Andy once they were around other people but as he looked around he saw the dude that looked like Marilyn Manson kissing a man with a tear drop tat and jail tats.

"We're safe here baby," Ash whispered pulling Andy to him. Andy let the world, the music, all of it fade away to the feel of Ashes arms around him. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt. The music switched to something upbeat with a heavy rhythm. Ashes began to dance against him, his eyes inviting him to move with him.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
>Old habits never seem to go away<br>_

Andy was lost in the feeling of Ashes body against his. He didn't even notice when Ash pulled him away from the dance floor a little. Andy hadn't noticed how fast the party bus had filled up. It all seemed to be guys, guys with guys. Ash pulled me off the floor and pinned me to the wall. His lips pressed against Andy's he bit into Andy's lip and Andy opened his mouth obligingly. Andy felt his breath racing even as he kissed Ashes deeper he couldn't help but look around to make sure no one was looking. Ashley noticed and pulled him even closer. Andy quickly forgot what he had been worrying about.

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah  
>We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life<br>I feel so alive, I feel so alive...  
>(I feel so alive)<br>_

Ashes had to fight to keep a smirk from his lips. He loved Andy but the boy could be ridiculous sometimes. He couldn't believe that he was worried about their fans rejecting them. If some of their fans didn't thought it was against nature then they weren't really true supporters of the message. Ashley was careful with Andy. Especially now that he knew Andy's prohibitions. Now all he had to do was prove that Andy was wrong. His heart was thudding hard. As always thinking was getting harder with Andy's touches but he had a mission to complete before he let Andy sweep him away…

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
>Old habits never seem to go away<br>_

Ashes didn't care if Andy was male or female honestly. What he cared about was the fact that he was Andy. His beauty, his spirit, all of it. He could barely believe that the one problem Andy had with their relationship was that the fans might care, it was okay because he had a solution for that. It seemed that even with Andy Ashes couldn't keep his more sexual nature away. In fact the sweet innocence in Andy almost seemed to bring it out.

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah  
>We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life<br>_

Andy had no idea what time it was when Ashley finally pulled him out of the party bus.

"Unless you want to have sex I suggest we leave now," Ashes had said his chest heaving and his eyes hot. Andy had glanced around and saw that in fact the clothes of the pairs or triads around them were coming off. Andy followed Ashes lead out of the bus. He didn't notice that there were people outside the bus as Ash drew him into a long lingering kiss that made his heart pound until he heard a female yell.

"HEY YEA ASHES!" a girl yelled. Andy froze and Ashes let him go a look to demon like for him to be innocent of this crossed his face. Andy turned to see some fangirls cheering. Andy flushed.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
>Old habits, Don't go away!<br>_

The girls ran off shrieking about how goddamn sexy Ashley and Andy were and how they couldn't BELIEVE that the pair had been kissing and how fucking excited everyone was going to be. Andy felt his Ashley induced high wearing off and he glared at Ashes. Ashes grinned back at him and he felt the glare shatter, he COULDN'T be mad at Ashley.

"You're a dick," Andy said.

"You love it," Ashley said Closing in on Andy and dragging him off somewhere private.

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah  
>We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life<br>_

Andy had never felt so alive. Ashes was his and there was nothing holding him back. He kissed Ashes with every ounce of passion he had held in reserve.

"I see," Ashes said leaning back and running a hand down Andy's chest. Then he jumped him.

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive,  
>I feel so alive, I feel so alive...<em>


End file.
